1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire breaking detection equipment for a wire saw, and more particularly to wire breaking detection equipment for the wire saw which slices brittle material such as silicon, glass and ceramics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a well-known method of detecting the breaking of the wire in the wire saw, a predetermined voltage is applied to the moving wire, and when a fall in the voltage is detected, the breaking of the wire will be detected.
If, however, the above-stated method of electrically detecting the breaking of the wire is applied to the wire saw which slices a workpiece by means of slurry such as water-based slurry which has high conductivity, there are disadvantages because an error easily takes place and the breaking of the wire cannot be quickly detected.